The Runner of My Heart
by midiformini
Summary: From the moment Thomas and Newt look into each others eyes they feel a connection; like they used to be very close before. Why can't Thomas remember anything from his past besides Newt's and his own name?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The shrill sound of the bell caught the boys' attention; a new one was to be sent up. Everyone left their work and went running towards the middle of the Glade. They were all waiting excitingly around the box. After a while they could hear the sound of metal sliding against metal, just like it did every week when they got a new delivery. Only once a month they got a new boy.

Newt was standing in the front of the crowd, next to Alby who was looking excited yet at the same time bored. It was always the same, a new shank was sent up to the Glade and they would have to watch the boy go through the pain and confusion that they all had felt in the beginning. Eventually the newcomer would find his place in the little community and learnt all the rules. Order was the most important thing in the glade, and those who didn't follow the rules would be punished.

The screeching sound became clearer and soon a loud clank could be heard and they knew that the box had reached its destination. Newt and Alby moved closer to the double sliding doors and with the help of a few other Gladers they opened up the box.

In the small compartment sat a dark haired boy, curled up with his knees against his chest, his face was pale and his eyes shallow. As the bright light streamed into the box the brunette turned his face away, scared of what he saw above. He blinking a few times then slowly looked up at the unknown faces that were watching him with interest.

"Look at that shank," Gally said, instantly remembering his face from when he had gone through the change. This boy wasn't supposed to be here, he had been working together with the creators. He was bad.

"How old is he?"

"Looks like a klunk in a T-shirt," said the youngest of the lot; Chuck, a short boy with a big appetite and red cheeks. He had been the Greenie until just a few minutes ago and felt a little relieved that there would be someone taking over his role.

Newt glanced down at the scared boy bellow him and felt the need to defend him, to protect him. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt like this; like he would throw someone down the cliff if they said a bad word about the greenie. It was weird, he though, they were all guys; mean comments were part their everyday life.

"You're the klunk, shuck-face," Newt found himself reply while glaring at the smaller boy.

"Dude, ít smells like _feet_ down there!"

"Hope you enjoyed the one-way trip, Greenie."

"Ain't no ticket back, bro," Alby said with a smile and took the rope that they would use to pull up the boy. He slowly lowered it and the Greenie looked at it a bit confused at first until he grabbed ahold of it. Together the Gladers yanked up the boy and once he was within reach they started grabbing his clothes, pulling him up out of the hole. Newt made sure to keep holding the boy around his middle once he was standing at the ground, making sure that he wouldn't fall back down. He still remembered how weak his own legs had felt two years ago after the long ride up.

The other guys seemed to have felt the same since they also made an effort to keep the boy steady by holding at his body. Newt felt like pushing them all away, he didn't want them to touch the Greenie. He shook his head, trying to pull his thoughts together. Shuck, what was wrong with him?

The tall boy looked around himself, his eyes falling at the big walls surrounding them all. Newt knew how scared he must be, feeling like he was trapped in the middle of nowhere, having fifty guys looking at him like he was a new toy that they could play with.

"Look at the Greenbean," said Gally with his scratchy voice. "Gonna break his shuck neck checkin' out the new digs." Several boys laughed and Newt felt the boy grab at his arm – which was still holding him close. He pulled the Greenie closer towards his chest, smelling his manly scent. The other boys soon saw the look at their second in command and slowly began pulling themselves away from the two intertwined boys.

"Shut your hole, Gally," Alby replied with his deep voice, glaring at the Keeper.

Newt felt his heart pounding loudly as the dark haired boy kept holding him, pulling them closer together. Something was definitely weird, never had he felt the need to be this near someone, to feel the warmth of another. He glared at everyone around them, Alby was frowning and Chuck looked excited; finally seeing what it was like when a newbie came up the box. Minho folded his well-toned arms over his chest, glaring at the boy who was holding his former runner.

Everyone was very protective of Newt, especially after he had tried committing suicide. It made them realized just how important he was but also how much anger and sadness the blonde kept inside. Newt was the glue, the one who kept them all together. He was the only one who could really calm them down when things got too much, the one who kept them motivated and hopeful. Being trapped inside the Maze kept them all at the edge and without their leaders they sure wouldn't have been able to survive this long.

"Where am I?" the Greenie asked, his voice soft, yet strong and powerful at the same time. Newt shuddered slightly which made the boy turn around and look at him. "Newt?" he asked and looked down into his dark eyes.

"How the bloody shuck do you know my name?" Newt heard himself say, his voice slightly trembling as he stared back at the taller boy. This was all getting more and more confusing, first he felt the need to protect the shank and then he suddenly found himself hugging the boy, then said boy knew his name. It had never happened before that someone could recognize another Glader.

"Yeah, how the shuck do you know him?" Alby's deep voice said in a demanding tone.

"I don't know who he is," the tall boy said, fidgeting now that everyone's attention once again was at him. Newt could feel that this boy much rather liked being in the background, observing, than in the spotlight. "I just. . . I remember his face and then I said his name. I can't remember anything else but his face. . . What's happened to me? Where am I?" his voice was raising with every word, sounding more and more distressed. "Why can't I remember?"

"It's okay," Newt said and laid a calming hand on his shoulder. "None of us remembers our lives before we got stuck here. You are not alone, we are all the same"

"How come I remember you?"

"How should I know?" Newt asked back, just then realizing that the boy in front of him knew his name but he had no idea who he was. He figured they must have known each other before they got into the Glade, maybe they had even been close to one another. Considering the way he felt for the other he was almost sure of it. They might have been _very_ close. "What's your name Greenie?"

"Thomas. My name's Thomas."

"Well, Tommy, welcome to the Glade."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter of this story. I hope you liked it!

Reviews are appreciated, I'd love to hear what you think since this is my first fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Thomas first day in the Glade had been very confusing and made him feel really lost and scared. The younger boy, Chuck, had showed him around, telling him about everything. Thomas really liked the little annoying thing; it was like he had known the boy before. Just like he had felt with Newt but more like Chuck had been a part of his family. Maybe he used to take care of Chuck before they both came to this mysterious place, like a big brother took care of his little brother. Little brother. . . Yea, maybe that's it. They were brothers.

The thought of his family made his heart clench, he couldn't even remember their faces or names but he still missed them. He was sure that somewhere out in the world his mother and father were looking into his empty bedroom, wishing they'd be able to get him back into their warm arms. He and Chuck, he reminded himself.

When they had moved towards the Doors, Thomas had been overwhelmed by the need to run into the Maze. He felt like he was meant to be one of those Runners, like he would be able to solve everything. He knew he would find a way out and save them all.

He was just about to walk into the Maze as Gally; the Keeper of the Builders came to stop him, blocking his way, pushing him back onto the ground. His facial expression was one of hatred and yet at the same time, Thomas could see the fear in his eyes – the fear that Thomas was different from the rest of them. Thomas had felt it from the very beginning but it was still hard to accept how someone could dislike him without even getting to know him.

He rose from the ground and made his way over to Gally, shoving him back as hard as he could. He tried to make sense of everything but it was just too complicated. He was sure that he was smart but the way these guys thought made him wonder if they had given up all rational thoughts.

Why wouldn't they do anything? Why didn't they try to escape out of this Maze? Chuck had told him that Alby, Newt and a few other guys had been here for two years now but he was sure that there had to be something that they had forgotten to think about. He just didn't know what but soon he would, he just had to get out into the Maze. He didn't want to become like these empty soles, working day after day never knowing when or how it all would stop. He could see the desolation that filled them all and he knew he had to keep on trying, hoping and never give up.

He would get them out of here.

His and Gally's angry shouting made all the other Gladers run towards the Door, Newt running as fast as he could with his limp. He felt a sharp pain from his leg but kept the same pace, he had to get there before the Newbie did anything stupid. He kept on push himself even if the Med-Jacks told him he needed to be careful; it was hard to change something that felt so natural to him. He had been a runner before and now he was second-in-command, he had to be there for everyone. He _had_ to make sure that Thomas was safe and sound.

"Thomas! Gally!" he screamed as the group got closer to the three boys, he walked up towards them and placed himself in between. "What the bloody hell are you two Slintheads doing?"

"He was trying to go into the Maze," Gally replied and glared at the brunette in front of him. He knew that the Greenbean would be trouble from the first moment he saw him, this just confirmed it. "You better watch your precious Romeo, Juliet. I don't have time for this."

"Slim it," came Alby's calm voice and he moved through the crowd. "Thomas," he said and looked sternly at the brunette who instantly looked down at his shoes. "Don't ever try to go into the Maze. We all know how scared you are, we've been there ourselves, but making unwise decisions can cost you your life. We're trying to look out for you and you should do the same. The Maze is dangerous so stay away from the Doors. Good that?"

Chuck was staring at Alby with admiration; he himself had just been standing there – staring at the fight. He had given up on trying to make Thomas go away from the Door as soon as Gally came running. He was younger than the Newbie and Thomas eagerness to dash into the horrible Maze made him worried and anxious. He rather let the Keepers take care of this. It wasn't that he didn't care, he was just scared and they had been there longer so they must have more experience and knowledge of how to handle these kinds of situations.

Thomas sighed but nodded his head – he understood what Alby was trying to say.

"Yeah, good that."

"Well," said Alby and his frown suddenly turned into a smirk. "Why don't you shanks hug and make up now?"

All the Gladers burst out into full laughter while Gally sent his "leader" an ugly look. Soon he summoned up his Builders and they made their way towards the Homestead. The other Gladers left to get back to their work with the exception of Newt, as he tried to walk back he miserably fell to the ground, clutching his leg towards his chest. It hurt.

"Newt!" said Thomas as he rushed forward and bent down to take a better look at the blonde boy on the ground. "Are you okay?"

Thomas frowned as he saw the sheer pain written on Newt's face and slowly he moved his hand towards the smaller boy's leg. He softly touched his ankle, his fingers moving gently over the porcelain skin. Newt let out a loud sob and tried to hide his face in his arms. Thomas hand moved up to his shoulder, slowly rubbing in circles trying to calm him down.

Newt looked up and was met by those beautiful brown eyes, gazing warmly down at him. The urge to act though started to grow, he felt like he needed to prove that he wasn't some kind of sissy who couldn't do anything. He wasn't someone who cried or showed any kind of emotion, he was the one who calmed everyone else down. Slowly he started to push himself up but fell down again with a wail, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," he said and tried to cover all of his feelings with a forced smile, just like he always did. "I'll just need to let my leg rest for a little. You can go back and- wah –what the hell are you doing?"

Thomas chuckled as he carefully lifted the smaller boy in bridal style, cradling him in his arms. Newt draped his arms over Thomas shoulders, hugging himself closer to the brunette. He was scared of falling down since he knew how much it would hurt his leg but by the way Thomas was holding him he didn't have to worry.

"What are you doing?" he asked again and looked sternly at the Greenie.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You stupid shank," Newt groaned and leaned his head onto Thomas shoulder. "I meant why are you carrying me and where to?"

"I'm carrying you because you obviously can't walk," Thomas stated and looked down at the blonde with a broad smile. "I'm taking you to the Med-Jacks. They are this way right?"

"Yea, go towards the Homestead, Clint and Jeff should be somewhere there."

"Good that," Thomas replied, looking into the others eyes. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you. You don't have to try and act though. I know you are the strongest of us all but sometimes even you will need to rely on someone."

"Thank you," Newt whispered and buried his face into Thomas neck once again. He felt so safe in the taller boys arms, like he belonged there. The same feeling that had overwhelmed him just a few hours before, when he first saw Thomas, had taken over his whole body. Finally after two years of holding up the walls around himself he let go, sobbing as Thomas held him closer. Thomas didn't know a lot about him but Newt believed with all his heart that the boy who was holding him so close would accept him for who he was.

"Newt," Thomas whispered into his ear, his breath tickling the second-in-command. "It'll all be okay, I won't let you down."

* * *

A/N: First of all I wanted to thank everyone who has added my story to their favorites, who started following and those who have reviewed. It's really nice to see that people like what I'm writing!

Second I wanted to thank the user/author Newtmazer who has inspired me a lot. The story "Dreaming of you" is amazing. It's plain awesomeness.

I also wanted to mention something really random that I noticed; Newbie, doesn't it remind you of Newt? New(t)bie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Thomas moved slowly towards the Homestead in order to give Newt some time to calm down. He didn't want everyone else to see Newt's teary face. As he looked down at the boy in his arms he felt very special; he was sure that Newt had never showed this side of himself to anyone. The blonde had stopped sobbing but his tears continued to silently fall down his cheeks.

He looked so vulnerable.

"Newt," Thomas said, his voice smooth like silk, and the blonde looked up at him with wondering eyes. He carefully moved his hand, which was holding onto Newt's shoulder, towards his face to dry some of his tears.

It was such a simple thing to do, something that both boys were sure that their parents had done when they were small, but it held a deeper meaning that neither of them could really put their finger on. Or maybe they just didn't want to understand? Sometimes it is better not to think too much, Thomas figured.

When they arrived at the front door of the wood house Newt started wiggling in Thomas arms, trying to get down to the ground. The brunette let him stand on his weak legs but kept his arm lingering around the second-in-commands waist. Just like Newt had done on him when he first arrived to the Glade.

"Clint! Jeff!" Newt yelled as high as he could, he didn't have the patients to wait anymore. His leg hurt like hell and he just wanted to be told the things he already knew they would tell him. That he should know that he isn't supposed to run and should take better care of himself. It was always the same story. "Come the bloody hell down and help me!"

The two Med-Jacks ran down the stairs from their "hospital" room, the loud thudding filling up the building. It was a wonder that the Homestead hadn't fallen into pieces yet, considering they were around fifty guys living here. And the Builders hadn't been the best when they started building…

"Hey Newt, Thomas," Clint said with a smile. "What's the matter?"

"Guess three times," Newt said irritated. The pain was getting worse.

"Your leg," Jeff stated. "What did you do this time?"

"I ran," Newt confessed, suddenly looking very uncomfortable as the two Med-Jacks glared at him. "I had to make sure that this Slinthead didn't do anything stupid."

Thomas winced, turning his head away in shame. It wasn't his intention to make Newt hurt his leg again; at that moment he had just wanted to get away from everything. He knew that he had to go into the Maze, but now this need had caused his friend to break – in more than one way.

"You ran…"

"How could you be so stupid?" Jeff yelled with his hands up in the air. "Haven't we told you time after time that you can't do it? You can't run. You can't run. You can't run!"

"Don't yell at him!" Thomas said with a defending voice, his grip on the smaller boy tightening protectively. "It's my fault."

"Well, than you can take care of him because it will take at least a few days until he can walk on his own. I can see the swelling all the way from here."

"Jeff, calm down," Clint said and placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "Thomas, help Newt up to our room, we will have to put some bandage on his ankle."

"Okay," Thomas answered and they slowly made their way towards the stairs. It didn't take long until the Newbie grabbed the smaller boy and hauled him over his left shoulder.

"Thomas," Newt said warningly, he was starting to hate this helplessness. No, he already hated it. He hated everything. He hated the Maze. He hated the Glade. He hated his limp. He tried to convince himself that he hated the boy carrying him, but no matter how hard he tried, it seemed impossible.

The four Gladers walked into a dimly lit room which had three beds in it. Jeff motioned for Thomas to place Newt on the second one, as the first one was already being used by a pale looking shank. Carefully he laid down the smaller boy and walked a few steps back to make room for Jeff and Clint.

Jeff started to press and touch Newt's swollen ankle, trying to feel how bad it was. The blonde wince and groaned out in pain, unknowingly his hand started to reach out for Thomas, trying to grab the taller boy's warm hand. Thomas smiled and soon the blonde calmed down, letting his eyes fall close as the two Med-Jacks continued to examine and treat his wounded leg.

"It's bad," Clint whispered.

"You need to rest as much as possible, don't walk unless you have to," Jeff said and turned to glance at Thomas. "You, Thomas, you will stay by his side day and night. If he can't take care of himself then I hope you'll do it instead."

"Are you serious?" Newt asked with eyes wide. _Day and night..._

"Yea, you got that Greenie?"

"Day and night," Thomas replied and looked down at the blonde. "I guess we'll better get you to your bed then."

"We should go eat first."

"Right, it's dinner soon!" Clint said excitedly, almost forgetting about his "job". "Eh, you two shanks go down and get something to eat. Thomas, don't let Newt walk for at least a few days; I'm sure your muscles will survive."

"Bloody hell," Newt sighed as Thomas lifted him up into his arms once again. He was getting a little bit too familiar with the warmth sipping from the brunette's body. The heat that made his own body melt into a puddle of emotions.

_This will be a long week_, Newt thought as he once again leant his head on Thomas shoulder.

"So, eh, where did we eat again?"

"Just go down the stairs, follow the noisy Shanks and they'll lead you to Frypan's delicious… food."

"Good that," Thomas said and soon his nostrils were filled with the yummy smell of food. It seemed like he had forgotten how hungry he was until they walked into the dining room where all the other Gladers already sat and ate.

As Thomas walked in with Newt in his arms, every single pair of eyes turned towards them.

"I knew it," laughed Gally, a wide smirk planted on his face. "He's a hero trying to save his damsel in distress!"

The whole room was filled with laughter, some of the guys bending over and clutching their stomachs. A small brunette laughed so hard that he fell from the bench and one big muscular Builder's eyes filled with tears. Apparently Gally knew what to say to ease the tention. Newt looked around and saw Minho grin and Chuck was clapping his hands, cheering for them. What? Cheering for them? _Oh, Bloody hell_, Newt thought. _They think I'm queer._

His cheeks started to get red and he could feel himself getting warm and uncomfortable.

"He's a blushing bride!"

"When's the wedding?"

"How many children do you plan to have?"

"Are you stupid? They can't get children. Idiot!"

"I was just kidding…"

"Dam dam da dam, dam dam da dam," Minho started singing and soon everyone joined in, singing the Wedding March as Thomas and Newt made their way over to where Minho and Chuch were seated. Thomas placed the smaller boy down on the bench and walked towards Frypan's big grin, intending to get some food.

"You sure got a good catch, Thomas." Frypan smiled as he handed him two bowls with meat, rice, some kind of sauce and vegetables from their garden.

"Yeah," Thomas said thoughtfully. "I think I really did."

He walked away from the food counted, leaving the dark skinned boy stunned. Mouth open wide.

Had he heard right?

_Yes_, Thomas thought. _A really good catch_.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you all for your kind reviews and for favoriting/following this story. I'm really sorry for the long wait, I felt like I had hit a wall but I hope you liked this chapter non the less. I have big plans for those two fellas. **

**I'm aware that Newt may seem a little bit... weak... in this fanfiction and I'm sorry if that's not to your liking. I promiese that it won't be like that in every chapter but it will be and important part in this story. From what I have gained Newt is one of those 'suffer in silence' people and I wanted him to realize that he can trust others. I wanted him to realize that he isn't alone and that there is so much to live for. When things are hard, we all need to keep on believing that it will get better. The one thing that can make things seem less worse, is hoping that our lives will change on day. When you lose your hope and stop believing you will fall into the darkness. So... don't stop believing. We are all here for a reason and we are all worth life. We are all important!  
**

**I want Thomas to save Newt from himself. They belong to one another.**

**Please review!**


End file.
